


Проблемы на работе

by Arminelle



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [5]
Category: Forgotten Realms, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Crossover, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle
Summary: На новой работе всегда возникают проблемы, но Келемвор не унывает!
Relationships: Jergal (Forgotten Realms) & Kelemvor Lyonsbane, Jergal (Forgotten Realms)/Pharasma (Pathfinder)
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866475
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Проблемы на работе

До того как Келемвор Лайонсбэйн решил ступить на нелегкую тропу авантюриста, он перепробовал множество самых разных профессий. В их числе были: коммивояжер вставных глаз («Глаза от господина Охоса — лучшие в Фаэруне, сэр! О, нет, нет, только не с третьего этажа...»); дворник в храмовом комплексе Сьюн, послушницы которого постоянно отбирали у него метлу и возвращали только в обмен на поцелуй — в лучшем случае; ночной портье в лусканской гостинице — и многое, многое другое. Из своего немалого жизненного опыта Келемвор вынес железное убеждение — на новой работе всегда первым делом придется помучиться. Всегда будут косяки и идиотские ситуации, в которые Келемвор почему-то попадал с завидной регулярностью.

Став Богом Смерти, Келемвор понял, что это правило работает даже на плане Фугу.

— Ну, бывай, — сказал ему Джергал, передавая ключи от Кристаллического Шпиля. — Молодец, испытательный срок прошел...

— Чего, правда? — искренне обрадовался Келемвор. Джергал закатил глаза под своей неизменной маской черепа.

— Правда. На рабочем месте не бухать, вампиров и прочую срань истреблять, маску протирать раз в день. Я на Астральный План, будут вопросы — обращайся по телепатической связи. Номер на столе. Давай, пока.

Все вроде бы шло неплохо — по крайней мере, первые несколько тысячелетий. Келемвор исправно сортировал истинно верующих, неверующих и неискренних, раз в день купал маску в антисептическом растворе и в свободное время думал, как именно дать понять Шар, что принимать в Базилике ее последователей ему особенно приятно. Да, все шло неплохо.

До тех пор, пока не разразился скандал с Элизой Фарлонг и ее душой.

Номер Келемвор нашел почему-то под столом — после получасовых поисков и громких проклятий.

— Джергал, — сказал он, настроив связь, — у нас проблема...

Коротко обрисовав ситуацию, он стал ждать ответа.

И ответ был дан.

— Келемвор, блядь, — сказал Джергал, чем-то хрустя. Наверно, костями тех, чье самоуважение он растоптал за все эти века. — Я не знаю, чего тут можно сделать. Ты планом Смерти заведуешь или где? Че у тебя души разбегаются, как крысы по району?

— Одна душа за пять тысяч лет, я попрошу! — Келемвор оскорбился.

— Да хоть за десять. Не спрятаться, мать твою, не скрыться... Ладно. Сейчас тебе дам номер одной леди...

— Что за леди?

— Леди Фаразма из Голариона, мой мальчик. Не ссы, она тоже богиня Смерти. С тебя за междувселенку сдерут бабосиков, но так тебе и надо. Умнее будешь.  
В басовитом голосе Джергала прорезались опасные мечтательные нотки.

— Эх, вот это баба! Знает толк в гробницах. И не в гробницах тоже. Короче, звони.

С этими словами Джергал отключился, а перед внутренним взором Келемвора возникли пять горящих цифр.

— Доброго времени суток! — гаркнул он спустя пять минут, когда услышал тихий перезвон — это означало, что на том конце сопряглись. — Это лорд Келемвор из Плана Фугу...

— Здравствуй.

Ответивший ему голос вполне мог принадлежать какой-нибудь примадонне рок-оперного театра — волнующие низкие модуляции, хрипловатый тембр и полное ощущение ничтожества того, к кому он обращался. Келемвор даже поправил маску.

— Мне к вам лорд Джергал посоветовал обратиться, — сказал он, — помните такого?

— Помню, — протянула она с какими-то такими интонациями, что маска Келемвора начала потеть изнутри, — даже очень помню... А тебе-то что надо?

— У меня тут просительница скандалит, у нее душу подменили, — Келемвор старался говорить как можно более уверенно, — а еще до этого покойник сбежал.

Посоветуйте, как оформить.

На том конце помолчали.

— Подняли, воскресили? — наконец деловито спросила леди Фаразма.

— Душу подменили.

— Значит, непреодолимые обстоятельства. Я посмотрю у себя в свитках и скажу, что тебе делать. Жди. И еще, — она выдержала паузу, и Келемвору стало _по-настоящему_ страшно, — передай лорду Джергалу, что та прогулка на Погосте все еще в моей памяти. Смотри, не забудь!

И перезвон исчез.

Еще несколько минут Келемвор просто сидел на троне, осознавая бренность своего божественного бытия, а потом глубоко и тяжко вздохнул.

Ничего, он выдержит.

На новой работе, в конце концов, всегда приходится помучиться.


End file.
